


Five Times Kurt and Blaine Didn't Plan on Getting Sexy and One Time They Did

by TeddysHoney



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Singing, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Blaine is the sexiest thing Kurt has ever seen. Kurt is the sexiest thing Blaine's ever seen. They have a hard time controlling their urges and keeping their hands off of one another. In this story, they always fail.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Five Times Kurt and Blaine Didn't Plan on Getting Sexy and One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayhawkWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/gifts).



> This is a happy, happy birthday gift for my very best friend @jayhawkwrites. My dear, you gave me five prompts that you liked, and I couldn't pick. So, I wrote them all. Plus one. Love you!

Kurt was getting used to having a boyfriend. A real boyfriend. A boyfriend who was out and proud and willing to walk around school holding hands with him. He was getting used to Blaine being his boyfriend. Silly, adorable, charming Blaine. Blaine, whom he'd had a crush on ever since that day on the stairs but had convinced himself it could never really happen. That Blaine. That Blaine was finally his. 

Kurt was getting used to controlling his urges. He'd had them, of course, before he got a boyfriend, but he'd never really felt like he  _ had  _ to act on them. Now, something as simple as a bat of the eyelashes could send him into a tailspin of need. 

He was currently in one such tailspin and had hurried to his room in the Dalton dorms as soon as the last bell had rung, not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

It was  _ not  _ fair that Blaine sat in front of him in his last class of the day, but it was especially not fair that said last class followed a Warbler practice three days a week. How could he look at his boyfriend's back and think clean thoughts when he'd just watched him wiggle that ass for an hour, dancing around the room? The especially not fair part, however, was the little flirty look Blaine had given him when he’d turned around to pass him a note, batting his eyelashes and licking his lips just a little. So unintentionally sexy, his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn’t get the image of his boyfriend, licking his lips, out of his head. So, uncaring, he tossed his school bag on the floor, collapsed on his bed, and immediately undid his belt, button, and zipper, sighing with relief when he could finally touch his throbbing erection. 

“Mmm…” he murmured to himself, beginning with light, gentle strokes, almost teasing. He needed to ease into it, or it would be over too quickly. And, he didn’t want to ever stop thinking about that boyfriend of his. Blaine’s lips, his tongue, his eyes…

“Unnnng,” he moaned, louder this time, tightening his grip and picking up the pace a little. “Blaine...uhn, so hot…” He let his eyes drift shut, playing Blaine’s face over and over again in his mind, his little pink tongue darting out to kitten lick his bottom lip… He sped up a little more, could feel the need and desire for release building in his body. He wasn’t there yet but he would be soon. “Blaine,” he murmured again to himself, imagining his boyfriend’s perky ass rubbing against his body as they danced. So hot! So--

“Hey, Kurt. I was just--” Blaine started, pushing open his boyfriend’s dorm door. When he saw what Kurt was doing, he stopped and stared, frozen to his spot. He made for a beautiful sight, all strung out and needy, hand working steadily inside his pants as his breath came out in tiny gasps. 

Finally, Blaine found his voice again, and he started to move backward, still staring at Kurt who had opened his eyes and frozen, too, his hand still inside his uniform pants. “Shit! I’m sorry!” Blaine said, willing himself to look anywhere but at his boyfriend’s obvious erection. “I didn’t mean to--I, um, should’ve knocked. Um, I-I’ll just go.” 

The door was almost shut when Kurt heard himself say, “Wait. You can--you can stay. I-I-If you want, I mean.” He wasn’t sure where that had come from, but he meant it.

“Really?” Blaine asked, peering around the door. “I thought you were, uh--well, it seemed like you were--um, in-in-in the middle of s-something.”

“Maybe you can help?”

The questions hung in the air for a moment, and neither of them knew quite what to say. Kurt wasn’t sure if he’d really meant it, and his brain was going a million miles an hour, screaming at him all of the reasons this was a terrible idea. And, Blaine wasn’t sure if Kurt had really meant it either, but all he could think about was how much he really, really wanted to stay. And help. So, finally, he said, “I’d like that,” his voice thick with need, his blood rushing to one specific location.

Kurt just nodded, unable to say any words as Blaine came over slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Without looking at him, his boyfriend slid his hand softly down Kurt’s abs and into his pants, wrapping his fingers around his hard, leaking cock. “Okay?” he asked softly, looking at Kurt from beneath his eyelashes.

Kurt nodded again, pulling his own hand out of his pants and letting it fall beside him.

Blaine began to pump, slowly at first, his grip firm, then faster and faster, using his boyfriend’s reactions as a guide. Kurt’s precum became a natural lube, creating warm, wet friction that had Kurt on the brink of an orgasm within a few minutes.

“Blaine,” he panted, his head lolled back against the headboard. “Close. I’m gonna--” He didn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence before he was shooting his load into his underwear.

Continuing to pump, Blaine slowed his pace, watching his boyfriend as he moaned his way through the waves of ecstasy, finally going limp on the bed and looking at him through hazy eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Blaine didn’t respond. Instead, he rose, going to the bathroom and coming back a few moments later with a wet washcloth. He cleaned his hand before giving the cloth to Kurt. After that, they snuggled together on the bed, silent for a few minutes as each of them processed what they’d just done.

“Thank you,” Kurt said again, rolling onto his side to rest his head on Blaine’s chest. “I couldn’t help myself after the way we danced during Warbler’s practice and your face when you were passing me that note during last period.”

Blaine’s eyes were wide as he asked, “I did that to you?”

Kurt nodded. “You’re so sexy,” he replied, his voice deep and gravelly with lust. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

The next thing they knew, their mouths were crashing together in heavy, needy kisses, their hands tugging at each other’s shirts.

***

“I love Moulin Rouge!” Kurt confessed as they left the theater late one cool, spring night. They were about to finish up their junior year of high school, and movie date nights had become their Friday night tradition when Kurt had gone back to McKinley. “The love story is just so...it’s one for the ages. The way he wants her but can’t have her… And, their connection! I just love Come What May! I have this little scene that plays in my head whenever I watch that scene…” He trailed off as they climbed into the car, a happy little smile on his face.

“Tell me about it?” Blaine asked from the driver’s side when their doors were safely shut behind them.

Kurt giggled, embarrassed, looking away to hide his face. “Well, I have this idea that someday, when I get married to the man of my dreams and we’re free to live however we want to live, that someday, for his birthday or our anniversary, I’ll set up a little scene like that in our apartment. We’ll slow dance and sing to one another, and there will be fog and moonlight…” He shivered.”It will be perfect,” he said softly, gazing off into the distance as the scene played out before him again. When he dared to look back at his boyfriend again, there was a look in Blaine’s eye that Kurt had only seen a few times before. “W-why are you looking at me like that?” he asked softly.

Blaine chuckled wetly. “Because I love the way you look when you talk about your passions, your dreams for your life, your future. You get this wild, light look in your eye, and I can see exactly who you are, Kurt. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

“There’s something else about that I didn’t tell you,” Kurt said, meeting Blaine’s gaze. “The other man in my fantasy? It’s you…” 

The last sentence was a whisper that ghosted through the silent car, alighting on Blaine’s heart and wrapping around it so tight he thought he was going to burst. Instead, he found himself surging forward, holding his boyfriend’s face between his hands as he claimed his lips in a deep, desperate kiss. He tried to convey everything he was feeling in that kiss, but it wasn’t enough, especially not when Kurt’s hands that had been planted firmly on his hips began to roam, pulling up his shirt, traveling lightly across his burning skin, and fumbling with the button on his pants.

Kurt didn’t realize what he was doing until he was tugging Blaine’s pants and underwear down below his hips, their lips still locked in burning kiss after burning kiss, their tongues exploring every inch of the other’s mouth and growing sloppier by the moment. As he went to push Blaine back, Kurt’s hand brushed against his boyfriend’s already hard cock, and he gasped softly.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, pulling back. Even in the pale glow of the light from the one streetlight in the parking lot--thank god they’d parked far enough away from the building that no one would see them getting it on in the car--he could make out Kurt’s blown pupils, the need and desire written in his face.

“Perfect,” Kurt answered. “I-I want to blow you…” Blaine realized that he must have looked shocked because Kurt hurried to add, “U-unless you don’t want me to. I’m sorry. I-I, um--”

“No. I want you to,” Blaine reassured him, reaching out a hand to stroke comfortingly at Kurt’s cheek. “Let’s just move to the backseat. It will be more...comfortable.” Kurt nodded, and Blaine began to move. It was awkward getting into the backseat with his pants already pulled down and his hard cock already exposed. If anyone had been around that night, he definitely would have been ticketed for indecent exposure, but no one was. Besides, he didn’t care. All he could think about was Kurt’s hot mouth around his cock, and just the thought of it made his breath stutter in his throat. When he was finally where he wanted to be, lying on the backseat, his pants more or less around his knees then, he looked at Kurt, still in the passenger seat. “Won’t you join me?” he asked.

Kurt smiled, moving into the back and kneeling by Blaine’s knees. He looked up at his boyfriend softly. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Blaine leaned forward, pulling Kurt in for another kiss. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” he whispered against his lips when they pulled away. “You don’t know what your Moulin Rouge talk did to me. And then, your confession...I’ve never wanted you more in my life, Kurt. You’re perfect.”

“I think you’re pretty perfect, too,” Kurt answered, his eyes closed. He stayed there for a moment, breathing in Blaine and reveling in the intense feelings of love and desire he was feeling in that moment. Then, he pulled away, moving back to his spot beside Blaine’s knees. Lovingly, he pressed a few kisses to the tip of Blaine’s cock before sinking down around it, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could before he slowly began to bob.

The whole thing took only a few minutes, but those few minutes felt like heaven to Blaine as his boyfriend gave him the most perfect blow job that had ever existed. He was lost in the wet, perfect heat of Kurt’s mouth, moaning every time his tongue dipped into the slit or swirled around the head. His whines and moans grew louder each time Kurt’s teeth grazed the swollen vein on the underside, and he had barely enough frame of mind to warn Kurt to pull off, that he was about to cum, before he was moaning his boyfriend’s name and cumming all over his hand. 

Kurt fished around in the glove box for some Kleenex and cleaned up himself and his boyfriend before he moved up to press another kiss against Blaine’s lips. “Let’s go home,” he whispered.

“But what about--”

Silencing him with another kiss, Kurt shook his head. “Not tonight. You’ve already given me the perfect evening.”

Blaine sat up on his elbow again, looking deeply into Kurt’s eyes. “I love you,” tumbled out of his mouth next, making Kurt’s heart constrict this time as he read the emotion and sincerity in his boyfriend’s face.

His eyes sparkled and a small smile graced his lips as he replied, “I love you, too.” They shared another kiss then, this one soft and chaste but different. New emotions seeped in, changing it, making it feel more like a promise than any kiss ever had. 

Then, Kurt helped Blaine get back into his pants before they climbed back into the front seat, and Blaine drove his boyfriend home.

***

It was the night before their first day back to school for their senior year, and Blaine was in his room, nervously trying on outfits for the next day. Kurt didn’t know it yet, but Blaine had successfully petitioned his parents to let him attend McKinley with Kurt for his senior year; since they were gone most of the time, just like they were right then, they’d agreed. As a result, he was incredibly nervous. It had been three years since he’d had the option to choose what he wanted to wear to school, and he had no idea what to pick. He wanted to wear something that would impress his boyfriend, make him proud to show him off to his friends, but he also wanted to look well put together. 

He thought about calling Kurt to ask for his advice, but he had no idea if his boyfriend would answer his phone. He’d left a few days before to go on a quick vacation with his dad, and they weren’t due back until that evening, at which time Kurt had promised they’d video chat and catch up before they went back to school. He could ask Kurt then, but asking his advice at all would ruin the surprise, and he really wanted to see the look on his face when he showed up at McKinley the next morning. So, he decided he needed to power ahead and pick out an outfit for himself.

So, Blaine stood in front of his closet, wearing the heart boxers Kurt had bought him as a gag gift for Valentine’s Day before they’d even been officially a couple and an oversized t-shirt that he’d tie-dyed over the summer that read, “I Love Kurt,” in big letters on the front. It wasn’t his normal lounging at home outfit, but he missed Kurt; the clothes helped. He was also wearing black socks, slipping around on the hardwood floor of his bedroom. To help himself feel better, he turned on some tunes, dancing and staring into his closet, hoping the perfect outfit would somehow magically leap out at him. He was so focused on staring at his clothes that he didn’t hear the door click open behind him.

“Surprise!” Kurt’s voice said all of a sudden, making Blaine whirl around and nearly fall to the floor when his socks slipped out from under him.

“K-Kurt?”

“Oh…” Kurt said, taking in the image of his boyfriend in a too big, tie-dyed, I Love Kurt shirt and his heart boxers. “Am I...interrupting something?”

“N-no,” Blaine stammered, his cheeks heating up. “I--You weren’t supposed to see me in this, so I’m just gonna go.”

Kurt snorted at that. “Go where, Blaine? This is your house!”

“I-into the bathroom to die of embarrassment,” he answered, looking down at his toes.  _ Stupid tie-dye project… _

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Kurt said softly, coming over to wrap his boyfriend into a hug. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips then whispered directly into his ear, “I think it’s hot.” To accentuate his point, he let his hand travel down Blaine’s back, under the hem of his shirt to dip into the back of his boxers. 

“Y-you do?” Blaine squeaked in surprise, more at Kurt’s hand on his ass than his words.

“I do,” Kurt agreed, pressing even closer to him until they were moving, Kurt backing Blaine up to his bed until he was lying on his back, Kurt straddling his hips above him. “What were you looking for in your closet?” he asked, giving Blaine an Eskimo kiss.

Blaine bit his lip.  _ Should I tell him?  _ he wondered.

“Yes. You should tell me,” Kurt said. When Blaine flashed him a confused look, he added, “I didn’t read your mind. You said that out loud.”

His cheeks coloring again, Blaine whispered, “Oh…” averting his gaze. He swallowed hard then said, “I was going to wait until tomorrow but...I transferred to McKinley for my senior year. I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did?” Kurt squealed, sitting up a little. “Oh my god! Blaine, that’s the best surprise ever!”

Blaine beamed up at him. “That’s exactly why I wanted to surprise you,” he said.

“Well, I didn’t mean to ruin the surprise, but I’m glad I came over.” He bent down again, getting right in Blaine’s face. “I would have hated to miss this outfit.”

“Why?” he asked, swallowing hard.

“Just because you look so. Damn. Hot,” Kurt answered, capturing Blaine’s mouth again. He demanded entrance almost immediately, running his tongue around his boyfriend’s mouth and nibbling at his lower lip with his teeth. When he pulled away, Blaine whimpered, at that was all Kurt needed to spur his next move. Moving down Blaine’s body so that his erection was no longer brushing against the back of his pants, Kurt pushed Blaine’s shirt up, kissing across his stomach, around the waistband of his boxers, down his thighs and shins, and back up, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s hard-on.

“Kurt…” Blaine moaned. His boyfriend’s kisses felt like tiny sparks of lightning across his body, and normally, he’d love that. Right now, all he wanted was attention in one specific place, however, the one place where Kurt was completely ignoring him. 

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, coming up to press one kiss to Blaine’s lips before moving away, tapping at his boyfriend’s hip until he’d lifted his ass off the mattress, allowing Kurt to pull his heart boxers all the way down and off. He spent the next little while pressing kisses to Blaine’s cock and kitten licking it, never doing enough to give Blaine the attention that he wanted but enough so his boyfriend couldn’t accuse him of ignoring him. When Blaine was the perfect mess of whimpers and whines, Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine’s cock and his lips around the head, simultaneously blowing him and working his cock with his hand.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to become a panting, moaning mess, fighting the urge to pump into Kurt’s mouth. The rough, dry movements of Kurt’s hand-mixed with the heat and hum of his mouth were Blaine’s undoing, and with a tiny, “Close,” he was cumming. 

Kurt swallowed down Blaine’s load, licking up anything he’d miss before his boyfriend became too sensitive. Then, he moved up the bed and pressed his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, letting him taste himself on his breath as they kissed for a few minutes. “Glad I came over?” he asked finally, tracing little patterns and hearts on Blaine’s chest, over his I Love Kurt shirt.

“Very,” Blaine agreed, snuggling into Kurt’s side a little. He yawned widely.

Kurt chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “You can nap,” he said softly. “When you wake up again, we’ll choose an outfit for you to wear to school tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, already drifting off.

***

It was a Thursday afternoon during winter break, and Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt’s room. Burt had agreed they could have a sleepover since they were both planning to work on college applications which of course meant that Blaine had been at the Hudson-Hummel’s since nine that morning. His parents were out of town--again--and he had nothing better to do. 

Because it was a relatively lazy day and because they were home alone since Burt was at the shop and Finn and Carole had gone to visit one of Carole’s sisters for a few days, Kurt had agreed that they could both wear their pajamas as long as they promised to work. Blaine had agreed, and he’d finished the two applications he wanted to work on within a few hours. Now, he was lying on the bed, playing on his phone while Kurt continued to pour over his applications, making sure he got each little detail correct.

Truth be told, Blaine was starting to grow bored. He did, of course, love spending time getting to be lazy and doing nothing important, but when he was with Kurt, he wanted to be doing something  _ with _ him, not just near him. So, when he reached the end of a round in his game, he slowly sneaked off of the bed and went to stand behind his boyfriend.

Kurt didn’t notice.

Daringly, Blaine put a hand in Kurt’s hair, massaging his fingertips lightly against Kurt’s scalp. It was apparently the right move because, for a moment, Kurt let his head tilt back and his eyes close. Blaine was pretty sure he heard a tiny, “Mmm,” come from his boyfriend’s lips, but a moment later, Kurt was sitting back up, focusing on his application again.

“Quit it, Blaine,” he said, half-heartedly swatting at his hand. “I can’t focus with your hand in my, ah--ooh…” 

Blaine had moved his hand from Kurt’s hair to his shoulder, massaging at the tight muscles there. He smiled when Kurt let out a little mewl. “Feel good?” he asked.

“So good,” Kurt answered. “But I need to finish these apps. I can’t have you distracting me.”

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine pouted. “Let me give you a massage. Please? Your shoulders are so tight, and you can’t concentrate when you’re all tense like this.” He leaned around his boyfriend to give him his best puppy face. “Please?”

“Fine,” Kurt relented, pushing his chair back a bit to stand up. “You know I can’t resist that face.”

“Yay!” Blaine clapped, moving toward the bed and sweeping his hand in a broad movement toward it. “Your massage table, my liege.”

Giggling, Kurt moved to lay down on his stomach but was stopped by a hand in the middle of his chest.

“Shirts are not allowed on the massage table,” he said with a wink.

Kurt sighed. “Fine. But no funny business. I really do need to finish those apps before my dad gets home.”

“Of course not,” Blaine said, holding up his hands. “I’m not even a little bit funny.”

Giggling again, Kurt tossed his shirt at Blaine’s face before lying down on the bed on his stomach, sighing contentedly. “I feel better already,” he said, his eyes closing.

Blaine smiled, tugging his own shirt off before he got onto the bed, straddling Kurt’s hips and scooting down until his upper body was practically draped across Kurt’s back. Then, he began to rub slow circles into Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt glanced back at him, one eyebrow raised. “No shirts allowed on the massage table, huh?” he asked.

“Nope! Not even for me.” Blaine continued to massage Kurt’s shoulders for a while, slowly sitting up little by little as he moved down his back. When he reached the base of his spine, he considered what his next move should be. Should he listen to Kurt about “no funny business” or do what he wanted anyway? In the end, he decided they both deserved a break.

Starting at the top of Kurt’s spine, Blaine stopped massaging and began to kiss down Kurt’s back, running a trail of kisses down one side, then the other. When he got to Kurt’s ass, he quickly pulled back the waistband, pressing kisses from hip to hip across the top of Kurt’s cheeks.

“I thought I said no funny business,” Kurt muttered, sounding like this was the least of his worries. 

“Oh, I promise you that this is very, very serious,” Blaine replied. “Not funny at all.” Since Kurt hadn’t seemed to mind, Blaine decided to press his luck, moving Kurt’s pants and underwear down a little bit further and kissing another line from hip to hip, his tongue dipping into the little well at the top of Kurt’s ass crack for just a moment when he got there.

“Blaine…” Kurt murmured.

“Yes?”

“More?”

Chuckling, Blaine said, “I can do more. Need to take these off, though.”

Kurt complied wordlessly, lifting his hips and moving from side to side as his boyfriend instructed until he was completely naked on the bed, lying face down. 

Settling himself between Kurt’s legs, Blaine carefully parted his cheeks, taking a moment to look at his boyfriend’s cute little hole. Then, he leaned forward, pressing a few kisses around it before licking once and blowing gently.

Kurt shivered.

In an attempt to get that reaction again, Blaine did the same thing a few more times, kissing around Kurt’s hole, then licking and blowing. Each time, the reaction grew until Kurt was practically moaning, and Blaine decided to try something else. He kissed a few times then licked, his tongue dragging across Kurt’s sensitive skin multiple times as he licked in all directions, making sure everything was nice and wet. Then, very carefully, he dipped the very tip of his tongue into Kurt’s hole.

“Unnng, mmm, Blaine,” Kurt moaned, his hips fluttering for a moment. “Please.”

Blaine did this a few more times, each time letting his tongue dip just a little deeper. This was something they hadn’t really done before, and he was glad Kurt was liking it because he was definitely enjoying it. When Kurt tried to press his ass back against his face, though, Blaine decided that to really finish, he needed to move him just a little. “Up on your hands and knees, please,” he said quietly, moving backward to give his boyfriend plenty of space. “Spread your legs.”

Kurt did it without thinking, whining a little when he said, “Blaine. Please… more.”

“I am. Just a minute,” Blaine said, waiting until Kurt was in position. This opened him up nicely, allowing Blaine to do other things with his hands. So, he reached forward, wrapping a hand around Kurt’s cock and beginning to pump as he returned to what he’d been doing, tiny kisses, several licks, and a few dips with his tongue.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Kurt chanted as Blaine’s pace began to speed up. “Yes, Blaine. Like that!”

Smiling, Blaine repeated his routine just a few more times. Then, Kurt was coming, his name a whisper on his breath as he orgasmed.

After a few moments, he dropped his side on the bed, rolling onto his back so he could look at his boyfriend still kneeling toward the end of the mattress. “I thought I said no funny business,” he said again, a large smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You did,” Blaine agreed. “But like I said, there was nothing funny about that. Very serious.” 

Kurt couldn’t hold back his snort at that, opening his arms for his boyfriend. “Come here,” he said, sighing happily when Blaine snuggled into his arms, turning his face up to press a kiss to his lips. “We need to change the sheets before my dad comes home. And, I need to get redressed.”

“Shhh,” Blaine said, putting a finger over his lips. “Just relax for a minute. We’ll take care of it all before he gets back.”

This time, it was Kurt’s turn to say, “Okay,” as he closed his eyes, letting his body sink further into the mattress. It was nice to just relax with his boyfriend for a while.

***

It was their first night alone in their new apartment in New York City. The boys had spent the entire day unpacking, and even though it was almost September, it had gotten hot inside their apartment. Windows were opened and fans were on, but it was still warm. So, Blaine had taken off his shirt while he put together the bed frame. They’d left it in the middle of the room while they put the mattress and box spring on, and Kurt had just finished making the bed when Blaine came in carrying a box marked “bedroom.”

“Where should I put this?” he asked, looking around him.

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied. “We still haven’t decided which wall we’re going to put our bed on, and I’m pretty sure that some of the stuff in that box needs to go on the dresser which isn’t set up yet because of the bed.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, setting the box down and shoving it over toward the wall. “So, where do you want to put the bed?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking maybe--” Kurt stopped, admiring Blaine’s body as he stretched up onto his tiptoes, working the kinks out of his shoulders and upper back.

“You were thinking…?”

“That maybe...Oh…” This time, he caught sight of a tiny drop of sweat rolling down Blaine’s bicep, and he was overwhelmed by the urge to lick it off. It wasn’t that he had a sweat kink; he just liked knowing that his man was a hard worker, and besides, Blaine’s arms were incredibly sexy.

“Maybe?”

“Um, maybe we--mmm…”

“What?” Blaine asked, this time catching Kurt’s eye as he ogled his chest. “Why can’t you just tell me your idea?”

Kurt sighed, biting his lip. “I can’t keep this conversation going if you don’t put on a shirt.”

“Why?”

“You’re too distracting. Your body is...mmm…”

It was then that Blaine noticed the tent in Kurt’s very tight jeans, and he moved closer, reaching out to palm his boyfriend. “Want me to do something about this?” he whispered. 

“Y-yes, but we prob-obably shouldn’t,” Kurt replied, struggling to get his words out when Blaine began to kiss and suck at that tender spot right behind his ear. “We nee--oooh--we need to move the bed…”

“I dunno,” Blaine answered between kisses. “I...kinda...like it...right...there.”

Kurt squeaked. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Then, Blaine’s hands were on Kurt’s button, and he was undoing his pants quickly, deftly shoving down the zipper and pushing them down his hips. He moaned a little as Kut quickly did the same, their lips smashing together in desperate, sloppy, needy kisses. When neither one of them wore pants anymore, Blaine quickly peeled off Kurt’s shirt, diving in for a few more kisses as soon as the shirt was out of his way. Then, he pushed Kurt toward the bed. “Hands and knees,” he said. 

Kurt did as he was told, watching as Blaine fished through his pants pockets, coming up with a small bottle of lube. “Why do you have lube in your pants pockets?” 

“Because I definitely wanted to christen our new room tonight,” Blaine answered, climbing up behind him and uncapping the bottle. “I thought we might be able to get the bed in place first, but since we can’t…” He pressed a freshly lubed finger against Kurt’s hole, rubbing around the outside a few times before pressing his fingertip in.

“Mmm… Can’t help it,” Kurt panted, already falling apart beneath his boyfriend’s ministrations. “Too sexy...Unnnng. Uhhhhh! Blaine! Need you…”

“Hold on a minute,” Blaine replied, lubing up a second finger and adding it to the first. He kissed Kurt’s hips and the top of his cheeks as he continued to work him open, adding a third and a fourth finger. Then, he quickly lubed up his cock and nestled it up against Kurt’s hole.

“Yes. Uhhhhhhhng. Blaine! Please!” Kurt begged, already pressing his hips back to take more of Blaine in. “Need you. Want you so bad.”

Blaine smiled. Though they often switched up who topped and who bottomed, it wasn’t often that he got to see Kurt so needy and strung out like this. The other man tended to keep himself more controlled and composed than this, often the one taking control of their bedroom activities, which Blaine loved. However, it was nice to change it up every once in a while, and the needy, broken sound of Kurt’s voice was making him harder than he’d been in a long time. So, he took a breath and pushed in slowly, giving Kurt a few seconds to get used to him before he pressed in further and further until he bottomed out. Then, he began to roll his hips in tiny little thrusts, making them more and more exaggerated the noisier and louder Kurt got.

“Yes. Yes,” he panted when Blaine began to brush against his prostate. “Right there, Blaine. Yes. Mmm, yes!”

The sex was fast and rough, exactly the way that they liked it. The combination of their excitement about finally being on their own, having their own place, and the sexiness of watching one another work to create a home for them sent both of them to the edge faster than they wanted. Kurt came first with a little help from Blaine’s hand as he continued to pound into his ass, Blaine’s name on his lips. His boyfriend followed a few moments behind, breathing out, “Kurt,” as he came. When his orgasm was over, he collapsed on the bed beside Kurt, wrapping his arms around him.

“You were so beautiful,” he whispered into Kurt’s hair. “I almost never get to see you like that, and I love it.”

If Blaine had been able to see Kurt’s face, he would have known that the other man was blushing when he replied, “Thank you. You were gorgeous, too, even before the sex.”

They lay there for a little while, wrapped up in each other’s arms and enjoying the post-coitus haze before Kurt announced that he needed to find the boxes with their other comforters.

“Just a minute,” Blaine told him, rolling off of the bed and going over to dig in his pants pocket again.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked, raising up on his elbow to look at him.

Finding what he needed, Blaine made sure to conceal it before he climbed back up on the bed, kneeling before his boyfriend. “Kurt Hummel,” he said, “I have loved you from the moment I saw you on the Dalton staircase. I knew then that our hearts were meant for each other, we were meant to be together, fearlessly and forever. In all this time I’ve been getting to know you, I’ve learned that there is no one else on this earth who could possibly be better for me than you, no one who could possibly know me better, kiss me better, or love me better. So, since we’re making a new start together here in New York, I’d like to propose another new start. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?”

Kurt’s hand flew to his mouth, and his eyes were watering as he stared at the ring in the little box in Blaine’s hand. It was silver with the words “Fearlessly and Forever” etched into the band. Nodding furiously, he whispered, “Yeah. Yeah…Yes.”

Blaine had the frame of mind to slip the ring out of the box and onto Kurt’s finger before his boyfriend--er, fiancé--attacked him with kisses. He was pretty sure he also heard him mumble something about “round two.”

***

On the night of Blaine’s birthday, his first one after their wedding, he came into their apartment after a long day of classes to find all the lights turned off. There was one small candle flickering on the table, and beside the candle, there was a note. Kicking off his shoes, Blaine walked to the table, picking up the note to read it.

_ Dear Blaine, _

_ When you get home, please change into the clothes I’ve laid out on the bed for you and come up to the roof. I love you. _

_ \--K _

Blaine smiled, reading the note again before setting it back down and walking to the bedroom. There, laid out on the bed, was a black suit jacket and pants, a white, button-up shirt, a small black bowtie, and a small, striped pocket square. 

“What is he planning?” Blaine mumbled to himself, struggling out of his school clothes and into the suit Kurt had laid out for him. It took him a few minutes to get everything on and another few minutes to get the bowtie tied perfectly and make sure it was straight in the mirror. Then, he slipped on his dress shoes and, grabbing his keys, walked out of the apartment again, locking the door behind him, He took the stairs to the roof two at a time, and as his fingertips touched the doorknob, the notes of a song began to play, a song that Blaine instantly recognized. He pulled the door open, his eyes going wide at what he saw. And, as if on reflex, he began to sing.

_ Never knew I could feel like this _

_ Like I've never seen the sky before _

_ Want to vanish inside your kiss” _

There was a large tent set up in the middle of the roof with red draped curtains bedazzled with lights. There was a little railing directly under the tent, too, with strands of lights woven through the balusters. The whole roof was covered in smoke from little smoke machines running near the edges of the roof, and Kurt had placed large, lighted lanterns on the ground at each corner of the little railing.

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself as he sang. It was chilly on the roof, and so far, he’d not caught a glimpse of his husband. 

_ Seasons may change, winter to spring _

_ But I love you, until the end of time _

_ Come what may, come what may _

_ I will love you, until my dying day” _

As he sang, Blaine walked around, admiring Kurt’s handiwork and the tiny touches he’d added here and there. He had to hand it to him. This really did look like a movie set. There was still no sign of his husband, though. 

Just as he began to sing the next part, Blaine moved to stand facing the door he’d just come through. He heard the crystal clear, sweet as honey sound of his husband’s voice joining him, and then, Kurt appeared from behind the roof access door. His hands were in his pockets, and he strolled closer to Blaine as they sang.

Blaine smiled when he saw him, turning to face him. He watched the light flicker in Kurt’s eyes, reading the sparkle of delight in them, and suddenly, he remembered…  _ “ _ _ I have this idea that someday, when I get married to the man of my dreams and we’re free to live however we want to live, that someday, for his birthday or our anniversary, I’ll set up a little scene like that in our apartment. We’ll slow dance and sing to one another, and there will be fog and moonlight… It will be perfect...”  _ This was Kurt’s dream from the night they’d seen Moulin Rouge in the movie theater all those years before.  _ I know exactly what he’s up to,  _ Blaine thought, smiling to himself.  _ Best birthday ever... _

_ “Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

_ Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace _

_ Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste _

_ It all revolves around you” _

They stepped closer together, and Kurt took Blaine’s hands, pulling him in close. They danced together, both of them singing, soaking up the moment, through the next few lines. Then, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him to stand under the tent, pulling him in closer to his body until both of them had their arms wrapped tightly around one another, their heads on each other’s shoulders.

_ “ _ _ And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide _

_ Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side _

_ Storm clouds may gather _

_ And stars may collide _

_ But I love you, I love you _

_ Until the end, until the end of time” _

As they prepared to sing the last few lines, Kurt pulled back, taking Blaine’s hands in his own and looking deeply into his eyes.

_ “ _ _ Come what may, come what may _

_ I will love you _

_ I will love you” _

As the last sounds of music died away, Kurt leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Happy birthday, Blaine,” he whispered. “Let’s go to our bedroom.” Then, he took Blaine’s hand again and led him back through the rooftop door, down the steps, and back to their apartment.

As he followed along behind Kurt, Blaine played their first meeting on the staircase of Dalton Academy over and over in his mind. That moment seemed very similar to this one, one of them leading the other down the stairs and through the halls of a building to a much more intimate and meaningful place.

When they were finally inside their apartment again, Kurt turned quickly, pressing his husband up against the door, kissing him over and over again. What started out gentle and sweet grew more and more panicked, and they were soon pulling at each other’s clothes, taking them off and tossing them carelessly aside. Finally, when Blaine’s pants were hanging open, his suit jacket and shirt missing and Kurt’s pants were on the floor, his jacket gone and his shirt unbuttoned, he whispered again, “Let’s go to our bedroom.” He didn’t need to tell Blaine twice.

Blaine took off down the hallway, Kurt hot on his heels as soon as he could get untangled from his pants. Blaine’s erection was already leaking when he reached the bedroom, wriggling out of his pants and underwear and collapsing on the bed, his cock reaching toward his stomach. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Kurt removed his shirt and underwear, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of Blaine.

Silently, he reached over Blaine to his bedside table, nabbing the lube and popping it open. Then, he helped Blaine to bend his knees and with two lubed fingers, he began to stretch his husband open.

“Mmm, Kurt,” Blaine moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He wriggled a little, loving the feeling of his husband’s hand rubbing comfortingly up and down his leg while his other hand moved in and out of his hole. “Please. More. Need it. Need you. So much,” he begged, prompting his husband to add another finger. “ Unnnnnhhh. Please…”

“So needy,” Kurt commented, pulling his fingers away and lubing up his own aching cock. “So needy and ready for me, aren’t you, birthday boy?” he asked. He moved closer to Blaine, helping his husband to rest his legs securely on his shoulders before lining himself up. “Are you ready for your present?” he whispered.

“Pl-please...Need you, Kurt. Want you inside me.”

“Happy birthday…” Then, he pushed in, waiting until he was seated and Blaine seemed comfortable before he began to move, pressing into Blaine quicker and quicker each time until he’d set a comfortable pace.

Blaine’s head was thrown back, his fingertips scrambling for purchase on the bed, his lips emitting moans and whimpers at each stroke. He could feel his orgasm coming from a million miles away, starting to travel from the top of his head down his spine and into his balls. He could feel them tightening, and the more times Kurt’s delicious cock rubbed against his prostate, the more out of control he felt. Finally, he gave up and came with a cry.

Listening to Blaine had always done something to Kurt, and this time was no exception. As he watched his husband cum and tumble over the edge of release, he could feel his own orgasm nearing. Pistoning in and out of his husband a few more times, his eyes slid closed, and he groaned out Blaine’s name as he came.

Pulling out, Kurt fell onto the bed next to his husband, panting heavily. He reached out his hand to find Blaine’s pulling himself over and cushioning his head on his chest. There was a long silence before either of them felt like speaking.

“How long have you been planning that?” Blaine asked. 

“Since that night…” Kurt answered softly. “I always knew you were the one, even back then.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, a little tear threatening to roll out of the corner of his eye. “I loved it. Really.”

Kurt leaned up long enough to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “You’re welcome,” he replied. “I love you, Blaine. Happy birthday.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, happy birthday, @jayhawkwrites! I hope you enjoyed your gift! Love you!


End file.
